Kagome's Blood Red Pain
by X 1999
Summary: Kagome tells InuYasha about how she feels about him but through weird motives. Please read and REVIEW! If you don't like I will delete but I need you to review to know.
1. Chapter 1 Sailor Moon

Well I had copied and pasted some InuYasha Fan Fiction onto my laptop last time I was online and some were angst but I decided that I would try it out. It made me cry because I understand angst... not all but some. If you know what I mean, well I will right this and I hope you review I don't even care if it's negative it seems the right type of show to do it on.  
  
Slandered Disclaimer I do not own anyone on InuYasha nor do I own the show. Like the creature of InuYasha would come here and write fan-fiction... Honestly that would cause a lot of mess.  
  
InuYasha  
  
Chapter 1: Kagome's Blood Red Pain  
  
Kagome had been gone for the longest time and InuYasha was getting angrier each day. Sango watched helplessly as InuYasha walked around the well cursing in his own way but refusing to go after Kagome.  
  
Miroku was getting tired of it but he stayed close to Sango like normal trying to touch her as many times as he could find possible.  
  
Shippo just watched InuYasha with amusement but with slight worry, "Doesn't he know it's his fault?" He asked Sango solemnly as he put his hands in his lap.  
  
Sango sighs and then shakes her head not knowing what to say as she watches Miroku's hands making sure they stay away from her body.  
  
Miroku makes a slight noise, "Who knows anything about Kagome and InuYasha.... I really don't understand them. One minute I think they might have more of a relationship and then they start fighting again."  
  
Sango shakes her head, "Yea I know what you mean."  
  
Shippo nods, "I wonder if his going to go after her."  
  
InuYasha screams after them, "HELL NO! I would never go after her! She's the one that got herself into this mess!"  
  
Shippo sighs as he shakes his head as he watches InuYasha jump into a tree and watched over the well.  
  
Sango and Miroku walked off to go get something to eat and Shippo stayed there to watch over InuYasha and watch to see if Kagome comes back.  
  
Back in the future where Kagome was sitting in her room looking at some math problems. Was being overthrown by many emotions that she couldn't explain. Was it the fact that InuYasha could be over baring or was it that she lost her father and her grandfather was in the hospital not doing so well.  
  
Sota stood in his sisters doorway staring at her as he ate some potato chips.. She had been acting different and she hadn't gone back to see InuYasha in a long time... She was making everyone concerned in the family. Not to mention the disappearance of a few razors in the house.  
  
Kagome was so tired of this life of heartache and of people judging not being able to see the real heart of someone. She shook her head she was tired of a lot of things... She was tired of guys... She was tired of people... Of clichés... You'd be amazed what you can find if you would be just opened to the understanding of something  
  
Kagome's mother walks to Kagome's door and made Sota go away as she walked into Kagome's room and she spoke in a concerned voice, "Are you hungry hunny?"  
  
Kagome shakes her head as she looks back at her eyes with sadness in her eyes, "No, thanks any way... I'm about to head back to feudal time."  
  
Kagome's mom sighed in relief as she smiled, "Well that's good to hear!"  
  
Kagome nods as she walks into the bathroom with some clothes and inside her clothes hidden inside were a razor. She walked into the shower house and unclothed and she sat down on the edge. She had fresh cuts healing cuts and infected cuts... All types of cut along her stomach legs and arms. She started another one right on her upper leg... the first scrap brought a chill to her spin... the next brought her into this numbing ecstasy. It took everything out of her mind and she just concentrated on the red and the slicing of her skin... She didn't feel it... She embraced it gratefully. After she was done she washed up got dressed and then went to go for feudal Japan making sure that all the blood was dried up so InuYasha couldn't smell it on her.  
  
Her mom had packed for her this time and she felt grateful because she didn't want to spend the time to bother... She actually didn't want to bother with much anymore... It was pure luck that got her out of bed each day it seemed.  
  
Kagome went to the well room in the shrine and jumped down it and then did the long climb up knowing full well what to expect when she got to the top... and just as she expected InuYasha was waiting with anger on his face... but instead of fighting she just said, "SIT BOY!" Then she walked off.  
  
InuYasha who was doing some very inventive curing in the ground was warning Kagome about the next time she goes to sleep, but Kagome didn't really care.  
  
Shippo grins and runs towards Kagome, "Kagome! YOUR BACK!" He jumps into her arms and notices that she winced, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome nods as she smiles for once in the last few weeks, "Yes I just took a nasty fall a few days ago... I'll be fine."  
  
Shippo nods but still has a very concerned face, "Well everyone been very worried about you and have been wondering when you will come back."  
  
Kagome smiles as she walks towards the village knowing that is where Sango and Miroku would be, "Yea... Sorry I had some Math to catch up on..."  
  
Shippo nodded, "That's alright... InuYasha's been the same. Cursing.... His been hanging around that well ever since you left." He laughed and then looked up and he just stopped talking because he noticed Kagome wasn't really listening.  
  
(A/N: First chapter I hope you like it but I need Reviews to know if you did... I chose the angst point of view because it's something that is very personal with me and I thought it would be interesting. But what would you care it just seemed to fit with it... If you hate it I will delete the story )


	2. Chapter 2 Sailor Moon

Slandered Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. As I say I don't think the owner of any of these anime's would come on here and start writing fan fiction on his or her own stories.

Liyalai Lindor,

The following review has been submitted to: Nothing but a Dream Chapter: 1

From: onokentaura ?userid627872)

m.

I like the way you write.

From: Katie()

Like your story, update soon!

From MoonieB()

Its really interesting! i like it a lot. A few things tho...

Where is the real serena??

And its Rini... not whinnie... just thought I would let u know... ( or reeni or how ever u want to spell it)

A/N MoonieB both Serena's are real LOL! One's from the future and one from the past, I guess I didn't make it clear enough... Sowwie - Me will try better. I am very sorry that it's taking me forever get this story up but I just started school and some stuff has been happening. Well I hope yall enjoy my story!

Chapter 2: Darien's Heart

"IF only life can fit neatly in a square box, then it might be a lot more normal." The future Serena thought to herself as she sat on Darien's patio staring up at the stars. Age hasn't taken from her beauty but she has long since gotten rid of those meatballs that she used to wear. She wore her hair to her mid back and curly, her eyes bluer with the wisdom of age but sad with the sorrow of loss.

Darien sat in his living room by his Serena (which is the Serena of his time) and he stared out at the tortured soul of the future. His heart ached for her and he wanted to go outside and comfort her but he knew his real place was with his Serena. Darien sighed and thought to himself, "If only I can make that sadness leave her eyes."

Serena was sitting by him doing almost the same thing as him but her thoughts weren't geared towards pity for her future self. Serena chewed on her thumbnail with a sigh, "Why did she have to show up? Is she trying to steal my Darien since she lost hers?" Her arms tighten around his arm, "Well she can't have him his mine... and I love him." She grinned to herself because it made sense to her mind.

Rini looked worried as she walked over to the counter with Ray, Lita, Amy, and Mina. "I'm really worried." She said all serious sounding too old for her age getting every ones attention. "If she really is who she says she is then I might start disappearing."

Amy's eyes shimmer with tears and she nods, "Yes we realize this but she has been here for over twenty four hours... so it must be something else." She smiled but uneasily she herself didn't want anything to happen to Rini.

Ray chewed on her lip as she stared at the Future Serena with worried eyes, "She hardly talks or eats or anything. If she would just tell us what these ice people are then we could stop them."

Lita nods her head suddenly her eyes sparkling, "Well they haven't shown up in days... Do you think maybe we might of scared them off?"

Mina shakes her head, "I really think they will be back." She said with absolute conviction in her voice.

Ray turns her back on the Future Serena and leans in to everyone, "What if this person isn't what she says she is? What if she is really our enemy in disguise?"

Everyone turned and blinked when they didn't see the Future Serena on the patio anymore and then they turned to Serena to ask her but they saw the Future Serena sitting on the couch watching them with knowing eyes.

The future Serena spoke finally her voice loud and full of authority, "I am sorry I have taken so long to recover, but it has given me valuable time to think about things." She sighed softly and gave what could be a smile or maybe a grimace, "You won't have to worry about the Snow Queen... You will understand everything with her in due time, but the most important person that I know will come back to destroy all of you especially me is named Xander Coldheart. His last name describes him to every strain of his being. His heart is colder then the heart of the Ice Queen..." She stopped when she saw that her younger self was lost, "Yes Serena what is it?"

Serena blinked and then she waved her hand slightly fast as she spoke with confusion in her eyes, "I don't understand... Why do you keep on bringing up this Ice Queen?"

Ray puts two fingers to her forehead and sighs as she shakes her head, "Haven't you been listening meatball head she said that we will all know in due time... Whatever that is supposed to mean."

Serena fell over twitching and then quickly jumped up with her fist in the air, "Ray you don't have to be so mean you know! I just didn't understand!"

Ray gets up with a grin, "Maybe your meat balls are on too tight and you are having trouble understanding everything!"

Serena blinks and then gets an angry look on her face, "Well at least I don't act as stuck up as you!"

Ray laughs as she sticks out her tongue at Serena, "That's because you don't have any brains and can't even give a decent come back!"

Darien's eye twitches as he looks up towards them, "Ladies don't fight.... I think the older Serena is trying to tell us something."

Lita nods her head and then smiles towards the Future Serena, "I bet you miss those times."

Mina and Amy moved closer to listen to the Future Serena's response... The Future Serena was staring at the classic Ray and Serena fight. Rini had fallen asleep with her head in her lap and her thumb in her mouth, something she never admits to doing.

Lita waves her hand in front of the Future Serena's face, "Hello you in there? I asked you a question."

The Future Serena snaps out of it and then focuses on Lita and her question tears swelling in her eyes, "Yes I do miss it..... A lot... You don't know how much Lita. Day in and day out I wish I could just hang out with yall..."

Amy smiles and gives her a hug so does Mina and Lita. Lita smiles and then nods her head, "How about we all go shopping... It'll be fun!" Amy nods her head; "I can put aside my studies for a few hours... I mean what are friends for?" Mina laughs and nods her head quickly her blonde hair bouncing up and down. "We can also flirt with boys there.." She giggled softly as she winked at the Future Serena. "We also need to get you new clothes. I don't think Michelle's clothes look good on you."

Serena suddenly stops yelling at Ray realizing that they were going to the Mall making Ray fall face first into the floor, "I better go get ready!"

They all nodded and ran out of the room in a hurry to go to their homes and change. The future Serena was left gapping at the closed door where everyone left... then her eyes dart to Darien who was staring at her affectionately. Her heart felt like it was going to melt and she wanted to reach out to him but she knew she shouldn't it wasn't her Darien after all.

Darien thinking the same thing knew he shouldn't but he wanted to and in some way needed to and he knew she needed it just as much. He got up and moved over to the Future Serena and put a gentle hand on her cheek.. his lips brushing hers...

The Future Serena's eyes water as she puts her hands on his cheeks and kisses him deeply as if she was about to die. When the kiss was finally broken she put her head on his shoulder... he had some how ended up sitting by her and she muttered softly her lips against his throat, "Thank you... I needed that... I really miss him so much."

Darien nods his head as he cradles her head with his hands, "I know you do... and I bet if he is alive.... And that guy is deceiving you on him being dead, that he loves you with all his heart and soul. I know how I care for my Serena and I know I would care for you then no matter what. Even though you are the Future Serena you have a place in my heart, Strangely enough it just seems right."

The Future Serena's eyes water and she nods again, "Thank you. You better get ready for your Serena..." She watched as Darien got up and moved to his room and prolly to his shower so he can be fresh for the mall.. She sat there with nothing else and rested... and thought more of what she can do to make sure that the vicious cycle doesn't start again and this Serena of this time doesn't end up a widow like she did.

(A/N End of Chapter)

Thank you and I'm so sorry that it has taken so long for me to post on my stories. If you have enjoyed this story I have three others out there... THAT'S TAKING ME ALONG TIME TO UPDATE! LOL I UPDATE AT SCHOOL! If you like Trigun check out

Vash Meets Hope

And

Vash and Meryl on Earth

For InuYasha I have

Kagome's Blood Red Pain

Check them out and I will try to update soon! It's just been so hard I just started eleventh grade.... I got kicked out of the house.... Lol I'm 18 silly very legal. But I'm back at home and trying to write a chapter each night before I go to bed... which is hard cause I go to bed late and wake up at five each morning.

Looking forward to reviews

Review so I know how you like it!

OH YEA! Depending on what Ivan does is when I get my next story out.. Lots of people are getting checked out and they might close down my school. Dang hurricane.


	3. Reviews Sailor Moon

moonieB

2004-07-13

1

Anonymous

its really interesting! i like it alot. a few things tho..  
  
where is the real serena??  
  
and Its Rini... not whinnie... just thought i would let u know... ( or reeni or how ever u want to spell it)

katie

2004-07-13

1

Anonymous

Like your story, update soon!

amazing-jax

2004-07-13

1

Signed

m.  
i like the way you write.  
:)


End file.
